Who's the Father?
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: After believing it's her fault they lost at Nationals, Marley quits the glee club and leaves. Years later when Mr. Schue holds a reunion, Marley returns, with a child? And why is she refusing to tell them who the father is?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: **Marley x ? and Finchel… too many pairings to be listed right here.

**Timeline: **ten years from the current season

**Warnings: **Some confusion until later revealed the pairing, mild cursing and some sexual references

**Genres: **Romance/ Drama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

**Authors Note: **Like I stated above, this story will have some confusing elements. First of all, the child in questions father will not be revealed until the last chapter (AKA chapter four) and the two chapters in between are questioning the possibilities. This is just the introduction, of course, to see where everyone ended up, but I hope this leaves you guessing. I may just be seriously upset if you guess it in the first chapter. (Not really, haha.) Anyways, enjoy!

**XXX**

Will Schuester was a lucky man. A very lucky man indeed. He was married to the woman of his dreams, had one perfect, musically gifted child and his glee club was right on the path to winning Nationals. Again. If that wasn't lucky, and most would disagree, then he'd be a monkey's uncle.

Now if he said he didn't miss his original (and by that he means the very first group as well as the second) he'd be lying. His 'kids' had all grown up and he hadn't seen most of them in years. (Save for the few who were actually famous.)

His beautiful wife, Emma, rounded the corner, frantically dusting miniscule particles away from the banister. The banister of their new—perfect in every way—dream home. Life with Emma was more than he could have ever imagined it would be.

"Emma, where's Tim?" he asked, in that typical way he had of speaking to her. Affectionately yet firm.

She barely glanced up at him, scrubbing something that was already pristine. "Playing with his games." Will nodded. That was all the correspondence he needed.

So he kissed her cheek and wandered down the hall to where his son sat firing away at pixelated zombies. As he leaned against the door frame, idly observing as the plasma screen became covered in blood and guts, he wandered.

He had a lot of pull at McKinley now, winning all those trophies did miracles for his two cents. After all that hard work the kids put in, students now considered it was cool to be in glee club.

For the hell of it, he was going to invite all his old glee club students back. A party. Hopefully, they'd all come, hopefully they'd all enjoy it.

"Tim?" Will drawled, gaining the attention of the blond boy. "Should we plan a party?"

**XXX**

"Rachel?" Finn called out, shifting the envelopes around in his hands. Most of it was junk mail. Some was relevant, bills and such. And a formal letter from Mr. Schue. This had ought to be interesting.

The brunette appeared, fixing a silver hoop earring in her lobe, "What?"

Finn slapped down the other letters and waggled the invitation. "Got something from Mr. S." Rachel's brow arched as she approached the significantly taller male and snatched the paper from his hands.

She tore into it, peeling back the envelope to grasp the creamy parchment. As she scanned Mr. Schue's invitation, Finn circled around her to get a look at the words.

"A reunion?" Rachel says, stunned. Finn took it from her, reading it himself. Indeed it was. Mr. Schue was inviting nearly all of his students back for a get together in the auditorium at McKinley.

His light brown eyes twinkled, "What do you say, Rach?" Honestly, Finn wanted to go. He hadn't seen many of his friends in a long time once they settled in a penthouse in New York. Other than seeing Kurt and Blaine when they went for breakfast at Tiffany's, it's been sparse in the old friend department.

Rachel chewed on her lip, "I don't know… Aren't you going to a teachers convention that weekend?" Finn loved teaching, almost as much as he loved Rachel. His experience teaching the glee club back in the old days inspired this. Yet as much as he loved his profession (and he really did, it's like a second Rachel to him) this seemed too important to pass up.

"I can miss it," he declared, wrapping his arms around her waist. Rachel sighed, closing her eyes, listening to the calm beat of his heart. Rachel wouldn't deny him this. He knew she wanted to go to. It wasn't hard to tell. She was clutching the paper he held.

"Okay," she agreed.

**XXX**

Kurt sang for one reason and one reason only. He loved the thrill of it. The pure feeling of euphoria he got from a standing ovation at the end of a show. That and he was an amazing singer.

So when Blaine teasingly held a reunion invitation in his face, he squealed with joy. Kurt just knew this was a prime opportunity to show the new kids just how one hit a high F. After all, he was a master of it. Plus he seriously missed Mercedes.

"I can't wait to go!" Kurt cried, eyeing their invite with an unmasked excited joy, Blaine had to laugh.

"It's not for a few weeks," he explained coolly. Kurt rolled his eyes and hugged his boyfriend.

"You don't get it. I miss girl time," Kurt said.

Blaine cracked a grin, "You have Rachel."

Kurt made a face. "As much as I love the girl, I miss Mercedes and Tina. All of them, you know?" His girls. It's been years before any of them could easily see each other , what with them all living on different sides of the country.

Blaine simply nuzzled Kurt's neck affectionately. In this pathetically small apartment their renting in New York, Kurt's never felt more at home. He loved Blaine and this tiny chunk of heaven proved that. Maybe there truly was Nirvana on Earth.

Too bad he was an atheist…

"Are you prepared to go?" Kurt demanded. "We have to be ready. I don't want you flailing around the day of trying to find your favourite bow tie."

"It's not for a few weeks," Blaine reminds, only to kick himself in the head for it.

Kurt glimpsed at him indigently, "It's never too early to pack for a trip. I should buy a fedora just for the occasion!"

Blaine chuckled.

**XXX**

Cranking the wrench around the bolt was like second nature to Jake now. He was so use—routine—to this he didn't have to think about it anymore. Frankly, this was Jake now.

"Yo, little brother from another mother, come here." Jake, of course, ignored his half-brother. This was also 'normal' for their little family. Just him and Puck; living each day to the fullest in their small mechanics shop. Out in Houston Texas, they bought out the tiny shop and have worked her for about six years now.

"Jake!" Puck's voice grew louder and increasingly annoyed. Jake clenched his teeth together, paying no attention to the older man. This car belonged to an important client; whatever Puck had to say could wait. Unfortunately, Puck was never the patient type.

A hand clasped around Jake's ankle, jerking him out from under the car, the little scooters wheels squealing. Puck towered above him, glowering, dangling a piece of paper.

Jake rolled his eyes, "What's that?"

"Schuester invited us to a little get together with the whole crew. I thought we should go." Jake swallowed the lump in his throat. He hadn't seen… a certain someone in ten years now. Would… could it be possible that _she _would be there?

Jake kicked him, "I guess so. But I have to finish with this car first."

Puck's eyes twinkled mischievously, "Eager? It's not for a few weeks still." Jake kicked him again.

**XXX**

**~At the party~**

Tina crossed her legs at the ankles, watching with joyful eyes as students poured into the auditorium. She glanced at her husband, a flash of affection crossed her face as she reached out to take his hand. Artie smiled briefly at her, shaking the rattle for their son. She couldn't remember when it happened, but one day, the woke up and realized how much they needed each other. Like their first year in glee club, it combusted spontaneously and honestly, Tina couldn't have been happier.

It wasn't that full yet. Sugar and her husband, Joe (from what Tina gathered them to be) chatted with Quinn. Wow was Quinn amazing. Last Tina had heard from her, she was a top notch lawyer in Washington. Tina wasn't sure what Sugar or Joe did, but he'd ditched the dread locks.

Brittany and Santana held hands, chatting up a storm with Mr. Schue and Emma. It was strange, Tina still couldn't stop calling him Mr. Schue after all these years, but Emma was never an issue. Brittany's research at MIT continued, and she really was one of the smartest people in America. (She dressed smartly now.) Santana was still looking for an acting gig that fit her, other than the small role she had in a movie, a Latino woman who gets shot in a convenience store. She was most proud of that role. (Acting was her true calling she said. Drama fits her life perfectly. She aspires to one day be the star on a Mexican soap opera.)

Tina squeezed Artie's fingers tighter when Mike walked in with a petite Asian woman on his arm. She hadn't realized he'd gotten married. All she knew was he owned a dance studio.

"This sure is a huge slap of nostalgia, isn't it?" Artie commented, making a face at their son. Bennett giggled and Tina smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I forget just how much time has passed since I've seen everyone." Mercedes entered the room, looking fabulous with her sky high hair and red tunic. She was a famous singer now, three albums in the mix and two concert tours already. In fact, on their way here, they heard her song on the radio.

As if the fame in the room continued to grow with the Broadway stars, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine arriving, Tina felt miserable. All of her potential wasted away. Out of everyone, she was the only one who stayed in Lima. Well, her and Artie. Could they have done more with their lives?

Artie noticed her demure and sighed. "I know what you're thinking, Tina. I know it's hard, but it'll be okay."

Tina shook him off when Rachel approached, offering her a hug.

"How's Broadway?" Tina asks, stars in her eyes. Rachel laughs, Finn appearing to joke with Artie.

Rachel grins, "It's amazing. I think Barbra herself would be proud." Tina just nods, gazing out at the crowd of people. So far, the originals were all here, excluding Puck who had yet to show with his brother, and the majority of the second generation.

She wondered if Marley was going to show up. It wasn't Marley's fault, not at all, but after that incident, she just left the school and New Directions. But for some reason, she really did believe it to be her fault. That's what Jake told Puck who told Artie. Things still spread like wildfire.

With the arrival of Puck and Jake, Tina had a feeling. A gut instinct which provoked her to look up at the door with the next arrival. Marley…

Marley had gotten older, obviously, like everyone in the room had, but her age made her even more beautiful. Her blue eyes brighter, her hair fuller. It was like a spell was cast over the once shy and self-conscious girl. She was meatier than the skinny girl from ten years ago. Amazing.

Only then did Tina's eyes drop. Held onto Marley's hand was a precious little girl. Thick dark brown hair curled around her angelic face with doe eyes.

Tina stepped forward, startled, as were half of the old New Direction members. Marley was alone, excluding the girl, so that left one question, and one question only.

"Who's the father?!"

**Well… Any guesses? Who's there? Who isn't there? Questions… Questions… Resolutions yet to happen. What did you think? Tell me in the review! Also, my apologise if they're OOC in anyway.**

**~Emerald~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings: **Marley x ? and Finchel… too many pairings to be listed right here.

**Timeline: **ten years from the current season

**Warnings: **Some confusion until later revealed the pairing, mild cursing and some sexual references

**Genres: **Romance/ Drama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

**Authors Note: **I'm glad so many people liked my story! Anyway, here's chapter two! Enjoy.

**XXX**

Marley frowned, scrubbing the counter with the dirty rag. Two years to date from the dreaded day where she made the biggest mistake of her life. When she ruined their chances at Nationals and left Jake. It may not seem like a huge thing, but to her, it was. The screw up at Sectionals that year earlier had left her feeling like a loser up until the blow up at Nationals.

As soon as she graduated, she moved out of her mother's house into a low rent apartment in a small town just outside of Columbus. It wasn't very nice, but it provided her with a roof over her head and that's what mattered. Her job at this local café (well, this one and the two other ones she had) helped pay the bills.

"Rose," the manager snapped, "aren't you supposed to be waiting tables?" Damn, she forgot. Today, unlike most of the other days, she was a waitress. Most of the time she worked behind the counter serving the bar men or worked as the cashier.

She nods, eager to please, and slips past him, grabbing an apron, pen and pad of paper. This was her main part time job, and the one she liked the most. Marley hated the one at night, it was dreadful.

She tucked the tresses of pretty dark brown hair behind her ear and took orders calmly. Coffee and baked goods almost always filled the air around her, a good feeling in the pit of her stomach as she waltzed around.

When the bell above the door jingled, Marley turned, her half smile freezing on her face. He shook the snow from his dark hair and went for a table. He hadn't noticed her yet. Good, perhaps if she snuck away, he wouldn't notice her.

Then her manager caught her trying to get into the kitchen. Wordlessly, he pointed towards the person Marley wanted to avoid most in the world. She took a chance and glared at him, shrinking back immediately.

"Hello! How may I help you?" She chirped, approaching the table. He squinted up at her, recognizing her.

"Marley…?" his voice was slow, deliberate. He couldn't believe he'd run into her here. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear, playing with the tie on the apron.

"What can I get you?" Marley questioned, forcing the conversation along to as not have to really talk with him.

He cleared his throat, "Just a coffee. Black, please." Marley nods, scribbling his order down. Her hand halted. "I've missed you."

She smiled meekly, "I'll get your coffee."

Days of awkward interactions like this passed. He would try to speak with her and she would brush him off. It wasn't like Marley hated him, oh no, she did care about him, but after what happened, seeing him was hard. He left the glee club because of her choices. Well, hers and someone else's, but she would never put the blame on her.

The day of fate happened when she was closing up shop and he grabbed her arm. Marley jerked, cutting off the emotions on her face.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he demands. She simply stares at him with a blank expression. He couldn't read what she was feeling.

"I'm not," she forces out, smiling. His grip on her arm tightens, relaxing.

"Yes you are," he chokes out, "I don't know why though." He touches her cheek, and Marley steps back, not prepared at all for this confrontation.

Her voice breaks, "Aren't you mad at me? I covered up; I lied to you about being catfish."

He lets his fingers fall from her cheek, "I… no. Why would you think that?"

"You were so mad at me when I first told you. And your face was so hurt when Unique said she was, I don't know. I just thought you hated me. You left the glee club."

"That has nothing to do with you," he said firmly. "And I could never hate you Marley."

Marley dropped her eyes, "But… Ryder…"

"No buts," Ryder said gently. "It's okay." Then he kissed her.

**XXX**

Marley blushed, shaking her head furiously. "You guys are crazy!"

Tina frowned, "So it's not Ryder?" Murmurs of disappointment did a wave through the group. They were seated in the stands, having forgotten this was a party, attempting to pry information out of the brunette.

"No." Tina groaned.

"Why won't you tell us?" Kurt, even though not being close to the girl in question, asked. He loved gossip, and honestly, who didn't?

"It's none of your business," she replied, running her fingers over Alyssa's—her daughter—head. The girl remained quiet, her eyes locked on Artie's wheelchair. Tina noticed and shifted protectively in front of her husband. Bennett was fascinated with Quinn's earrings, sitting in her lap.

There was a simple ring on her finger, a gold band with a small diamond. "You're married?" Tina gasped.

Marley's eyes flashed, wringing her wrists, "Yes."

"Then why won't you tell us? Are you ashamed?" Jake snapped, suddenly regretting it. Tina knew he was still mad about their abrupt break up, but for some reason, she thought he wasn't mad at _Marley_. No, he was mad about the circumstance they broke up for.

"No," she spoke, "but I just don't think it matters." Marley paused. "Although, I was working three jobs outside of Columbus and I did have a talk with Ryder." She flushed. "Although none of what _you _described happened. He's happily married now."

So Marley and Ryder still talked…

"Is he coming? I couldn't find his address," Mr. Schue said. His eyes narrowed, "In fact, you're still listed as Marley Rose. Why is that?"

"We just got married…" she muttered. "I didn't realize coming would involve an interrogation."

Tina's eyebrow arched. Marley's got some fire in her. "But you have a daughter with him?"

Marley nodded, "That's right. But she was a surprise. So it kind of took us a while to get everything together before we could pay for a wedding in the first place." No one asked why they weren't invited. It didn't matter anyway. She probably wouldn't tell them.

"And he is coming," Marley confirmed. "With his wife and Unique. Unique insisted on going with them for reasons unknown."

"Ryder forgave Unique?" Jake asked, surprised.

A mysterious smile crossed Marley's face, "No, but his wife did."

Marley was full of riddles now. Tina interrupted before Jake could say something else. "Why don't we dance a bit before they arrive? Get this party started?"

Tina took Bennett from Quinn, holding him in her arms as she pushed Artie's wheelchair to the stage. The cluster of singers followed, gathering on stage. Mr. Schue held Emma close, dancing with her, their son Tim dancing with Quinn. Really, the couples were paired off and all of the awkward singles mingled in a circle. Marley spun with her daughter off to the side, smiling.

It took Tina a few moments to relax, and when she did, she was dancing like there was no tomorrow with Artie. As hard as it was to dance with him, she cradled Bennett in one arm and twirled with Artie.

It was like old times. Just the glee kids dancing in the auditorium.

"We're here!" Kitty cried out after she threw open the doors. Her blond hair was in ringlets about her head. Tina's eyes widened.

"Ryder, you married Kitty?" Jake exclaimed. Ryder bobbed his head sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Unique beams, fluffing her hair. Tina spotted it immediately. Unique was a full blown woman now.

Kitty hurried over to Marley, hugging her first before everyone in the group. Tina stopped her, "Do you guys know who Alyssa's father is?"

Astonishingly, Kitty shook her head, "No. No one knows. She won't tell us. One day she just showed up with her daughter. I think they're still together." Of course, they already all knew Marley was still with this elusive husband of hers.

Everyone turned to Marley. She'd stopped dancing now, looking anywhere but the majority.

"Why is it such a big deal? Why won't you tell us?" Rachel snapped, crossing her arms. Finn put his hand on her shoulder, but the look in his eye told a different story.

"I just…" Marley trailed off. Her excuses have run dry. She knew she could easily tell them. However… it just seemed like too much.

"It's my grandparents," Alyssa said, hesitantly, her voice sweet, "They don't want anyone to know." But why? This didn't make sense… Everything seemed to click into place when Alyssa peeked up, her emerald green eyes glittering in the limelight.

"It's …?!"

**So it wasn't Ryder… And surprise! It's still unknown! Haha, stay tuned for next chapter. (And so far, no one has guessed it.)**

**~Emerald~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairings: **Marley x ? and Finchel… too many pairings to be listed right here.

**Timeline: **ten years from the current season

**Warnings: **Some confusion until later revealed the pairing, mild cursing and some sexual references

**Genres: **Romance/ Drama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

**Authors Note: **Yes, yes, I'm updating really soon, but I'm so anxious to get this out. The final chapter will be out sometime later in this week.

**XXX**

Tiredly, Marley scrubbed her eyes, yawning. The clock was gearing towards nine thirty and the grocery store she was at was closing soon. Pushing the cart seemed to prove more exhausting than her next shift at the warehouse in twenty minutes. Marley scooped some cereal off the shelf, not bothering to check the brand or price. She could barely keep her eyes open…

Maybe it was time to find some Red Bull or any energy drink that could potentially help. After all, she had to get her groceries back to the apartment than to work. Her apartment was on the opposite side of town her workplace.

She wished she could go back in time and return to the girl she was before. The one who was with the love of her life, Jake, the one who wasn't afraid of singing, but that one's gone now. She's far too scared to even consider the idea.

"Ma'am," a worker called, "we're closing up soon." Marley nods, not bothering to use her voice. Most likely, she'd crack under the pressure and turn into an inconsolable mess on the floor. His chunky boots clink against the floor as he walks away.

Time sure passed quickly when you got out of school. She regretted never going to college either. The things she could have accomplished with her life had she not destroyed their chances at regionals.

Marley resumed pushing the cart, shoving those dark thoughts into a faraway corner of her mind.

She needed some meat, something of sustainability that she could cook on one of her nights off. So she heedlessly went off in that direction. Forcing the cart around the bend of the shelves, the metal converged with another cart. Jolts shot up her arms.

_Oh._ "Hi," she muttered, rather shyly. He takes a moment to look at her, recognition dawning on his handsome face. Slowly, ever so slowly, a smile overtakes his face.

"It's been a while, wasn't it?" he comments wistfully, rubbing his jaw. She simply nods.

"Two years," she whispers, noting with a mild dissatisfaction at his perplexed expression.

"I've been here for two years now. How could I have not run into you…?" it's a slow question, one neither of them knows how to answer.

Marley just shakes her head, as if to say she doesn't know either.

"Welp, that's how it goes." His accent was unmistakably someone else's. This makes Marley smile. It fades.

"It's good to see you," she says, manoeuvring her cart around him.

"See you soon!" he calls cheerfully after her and the wheels of his cart squeal as he's moving again. The touch of a smile is still on her lips. It's what you call fate.

Weeks pass and Marley has yet to see him again. Not that she looked for him, but still, it would be nice. She still remembers in vivid detail that night at the grocery store. Maybe it was from the nostalgia of seeing an old friend, or perhaps it was just the absurdity of the situation.

Marley runs her fingers through her hair, yanking, twisting, and binding it into a low pony tail. It's a fairly windy day at the park, and despite the elastic, her hair still smacks her in the face. Currently, she's making her way through a park, barely another soul in sight.

"Well what do you know…" he says, coming up beside her. Marley feels a smile coming on.

"Hello," she replies pleasantly, and is immediately rapt by his green eyes. He gestures to a park bench, and she follows.

"It's not your fault," he tells her, so suddenly she blinks, confused.

"What?"

He chuckles, "Nationals. Sorry, I should have clarified… but it's not, you know? Vocal Adrenaline was just better."

Marley tugs on her hair, "I know… I just feel I should have put more emotion in with my duet with Jake. I insisted even when Mr. Schue resisted and they hated our performance."

He takes the hand fiddling with her hair and gazes at her with such an intensity, her breath is sucked away. "Marley, trust me, that's not why we lost." He sighs, trying to articulate his sentence in his head. "I'm not the smartest guy in the world, but I know that it was the judges who just wanted to see the same old stuff over again."

Before Marley could respond, Sam kissed her softly.

**XXX**

"No!" Marley exclaims, shaking her head wildly. "It's not Sam!" she shoots a glare over to Unique who'd concocted the crazy story in the first place.

The group of adults sighed. Jake clenched his fists, wondering who in the hell this guy could be. Just _looking _at her after all this time stirred up emotions he wasn't prepared to deal with. She still even looked the same. Jake knew he looked different, older, more mature, yet the beautiful woman before him looked like she did ten years ago. It almost wasn't fair.

Puck claps his hand over Jake's shoulder, not saying anything but still showing he was there for him. Whenever Jake met eyes with Marley, she would smile as if nothing ever happened between them. Which just made him madder.

The group was breaking off again into smaller pairs to mingle. Suddenly, as if a light switch turned on, nobody seemed to care anymore of Marley's unwillingness to tell them. They either dispersed to the food station at the back or to some of the chairs to chat.

The elder Puckerman trailed after Quinn. Jake couldn't help but observe his brother was acting like a love-struck puppy.

That left Jake, Marley and Alyssa on stage. Marley fiddled with a clasp on her purse, the tension between the two of them palpable. Finally, she has the courage to look up, tired from the sensation of Jake glaring daggers at her.

Their eyes lock and memories flood back to Jake with such an abruptness, he nearly loses his footing. Marley's eyes soften, and she hands Alyssa her cellphone, presumably to go play with it while they talk.

He stalks over to her, trying to regain his composure. He only asks one word. "Why?"

And she hesitates. Jake clenches his fists, swallowing the build-up in his throat. Her lips open and close, the words on the tip of her tongue, yet she isn't sure how to word them. Her blue eyes shimmer, wavering uncertainly, and he can't help but soften. Just a touch.

"Because… I couldn't face you. I couldn't, knowing that something I did cost us—you—Nationals." Marley pinches up her face. "After we sang and Vocal Adrenaline won, I knew I couldn't _be _here anymore. It was the second time I'd cost us our win. The only reason we went to regionals was because the Warblers used performance enhancements. So that's why. I just… I'm sorry."

For a moment, Jake wants to forgive her. Draw her into his arms and pled that he's sorry too, for not understanding. He wants to hold her, kiss her, regardless of the ring on her finger or the daughter in the room. But that moment ends all too bitterly.

"I'm sorry too," he snarls. Jake doesn't need to elaborate. Marley gets it. She nods, chewing on her lip.

"Jake… I can't even begin to imagine how mad you are at me, but I am sorry." Her lip trembles, just the slightest.

He shakes his head, willing his teenage self to disappear. "That doesn't mean anything, not now anyways. You could have come to me. I would have been there for you. But instead you ran off and when you come back, without making anything right, you marry the first guy you see."

She flinches, "It wasn't like that."

"Then how was it?" he snaps. "I don't even know what to think anymore. You're not the girl I fell in love with. You say it wasn't like that, but how can I believe you when you refuse to tell me—everyone _anything_?"

"I'm scared," Marley whispers, and he hears her, loud and clear.

Jake goes to yell at her again, but reconsiders. Why would she possibly be scared? Finally, after minutes of him internally fighting with himself, he says flatly, "Do I at least know who it is?"

After a tentative moment, she nods, "Yes."

Jake squeezes his eyes shut painfully. He was so mad, so fired up moments before, but now he just felt exhausted.

"Mommy?" Alyssa's clear voice resounds, like a bell, he muses. Marley's response is a noise, and Jake pries his eyes open. Alyssa is holding out Marley's phone. "Daddy texted you a while ago and I don't think you saw. He said he'll be here in ten minutes."

The silence was deafening. Alyssa was so loud everyone in the auditorium heard her. Marley paled considerably. Marley snatched her phone away from Alyssa. "This was sent ten minutes ago."

Clearly, on the other side of the auditorium doors, shoes click against the floors. All heads whipped towards the door, not a single one of them breathing. Marley licked her lips nervously.

Jake's eyes widened when the doors were thrown open. He strides into the room, a confident smirk on his face.

"Him…?"

**Ha… Still wondering who it is? If not… oh well, good on you. Next chapters the last one and a goodie. Also, my apologies if anyone is out of character, I try, but you never know how different a person will be in ten years. Still no one guessed it. I feel bad about everyone who said Sam… anyways, review!**

**~Emerald~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairings: **Marley x ? and Finchel… too many pairings to be listed right here.

**Timeline: **ten years from the current season

**Warnings: **Some confusion until later revealed the pairing, mild cursing and some sexual references

**Genres: **Romance/ Drama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

**Authors Note: **So finally, the father is revealed in this chapter! Be warned, I did give _very _small/subtle hints towards who the father was. I honestly hope it totally blows your mind haha. So enjoy.

**XXX**

Two years pass significantly when you run away from your problems and get a bunch of jobs that she couldn't keep up with. However, this time, she was treating herself. She took her ancient car and braved the highway to Columbus. She was going to do some shopping. All of her bills were paid—and on time, and she had some money left to spend.

Marley hasn't walked into a gigantic shopping center in years. Whenever she went as a child, it was just to get some cheap clothes and never to look. Today was all about perusing.

Clumps of teenage boys huddled in front of the game store, gaggles of girls wandered in and out of a lingerie store. Marley paused, the neon pink letters glaring down at her. After a few moments of procrastination, she was in and out, brandishing the hot pink bag holding her delicates.

Some new blouses would be nice…

Ten stores and four bags later, Marley was relaxing in a Starbucks. It was nice to just sit and relax. Sipping her iced peppermint mocha, Marley watches as people order coffee and chat about their daily lives.

"Weren't you from McKinley?" a low voice asks from above her. Marley was so absorbed in looking at her drink, that she didn't notice him hovering near her for several minutes. She knows who he is instantly.

"Yes," she says, rudely. He arches a brow, sipping his latte. He gestures to the seat opposite of her and when she makes no motion to object, he slides into the spot.

"Ah yes, you're the girl who fainted during Sectionals," he comments, and Marley's cheeks flare.

"So what?" she drinks from her mocha, wishing the Earth would swallow her up whole.

He chuckles, holding out his hand in a white flag gesture, "I didn't mean it like that. That was simply a fact I know about you."

Marley doesn't say anything, turning her complete attention to her mocha. His dark green eyes flicker, watching her. Peering up at him through her lashes, she admits that he is quite attractive.

"And you used performance enhancers at Sectionals which gave us the win," she reminds him, and he tips of his imaginary hat to her.

"By default," he corrects, smirking. Marley fights the urge to smack him. He's bringing out the worst in her.

Marley picks up her plastic container and swirls the contents, "You're insufferable."

His smirk grows, "We've already established that, point for point. I'm starting to wonder why I hated all New Directioners."

"You hate us because we're smarter than you," she replies, tracing the pattern on the plastic. She's having a hard time believing it. She's having coffee with someone she considered an enemy. Running into him, though, shouldn't have been a surprise. Westerville was right beside Columbus.

His lip twitches and is quiet for a few moments. This is such a ludicrous situation. For as long as Marley lived, she never planned on having a conversation with _him _of all people.

"You were impressive in your duet with Blaine Warbler at Regionals." His compliment startles her. She's unsure of how to respond.

"You as well, in your performance at Sectionals." There, that sounded good enough.

"Which one?" His tone, albeit cocky, isn't as off putting as it was before. Marley rolls her eyes. "Why did you quit?"

Marley blinks, at first not comprehending what he asked her. "Because I lost us Sectionals and Nationals."

He tsks, "That's no reason to quit." That was it of his admonition. He stands, crumpling his coffee container, his latte long gone. He smiles at her, unnoticeably at that instant leaving a piece of paper on the table, scribbled with his number. "Was nice to see you, Miss Rose."

He turns to leave and she blurts, "Wait!" He waits. "I don't even know your last name but you know mine."

With his head tilted back, a smaller smile wavering on his lips, he says:

"Clarington."

**XXX**

Marley's gaze flickered from the face of her husband to that of everyone in the former glee club.

Blaine was the first to speak, "You married _Hunter Clarington_?" It was as if a bomb went off in the auditorium. Everyone was speaking at once, yelling louder and louder. Jake eyed her like she'd lost her mind and Alyssa was off and running to Hunter's side.

Marley stayed frozen in place, determined to play invisible. She never wanted them to find out, _not _because she was ashamed, but because they would act like _this_. She knew it was a mistake to even come here, to bring Alyssa.

The only reason she did bring Alyssa was because she wanted to meet Marley's old friends so badly. She was relentless. So she came. And Hunter was there because he refused to let her drive to Lima by herself, and he promised he would stay at the Lima bean. Alyssa must have texted him to come.

"Marley?" Tina asks, drawing her from her stillness. She can tell already they want an explanation. She waves for Hunter to join her, and he does, amused, bringing Alyssa with him.

When he's next to her, she begins, "I was out shopping one day eight or so years ago and I went to Starbucks for some downtime. At the time, I was visiting a huge shopping center in Columbus. And Hunter appeared out of nowhere and asked if he could sit with him. Admittedly, I wasn't sure why I let him. We had a surprisingly pleasant conversation. After he left, I noticed a slip of paper and it had his phone number on it. It just kind of happened from there, like a domino effect. Alyssa was born and just a few weeks before I got Mr. Schue's invite, we got married."

"That still doesn't explain a lot of things, Marley," Tina says, frowning. "How did you know where Kitty and Ryder live? Unique even? How could they never find out who you married?" Tina's eyes narrowed. "And what about his parents?"

"Kitty and Ryder live forty five minutes from us. I was invited to their wedding and I didn't bring Hunter. He never came up in our discussions until I brought Alyssa and Unique lives even closer. She had a feeling but she was never invited over unless Hunter wasn't there." Marley wrung her wrists, feeling awful. "I never meant to lie to anyone, I just wasn't allowed to tell anyone."

"Why, because Hunter's a controlling asshole?" Jake remarks snidely. He crosses his arms, huffing when he's giving disapproving looks from most of the adults in the room.

"I can explain," Hunter says. Everyone turns to him, shocked. He casually slings his arm over Marley's shoulders. "When my parents found out about Marls poor status, they threatened to disown me. They refused to let me see her, which is ridiculous considering we're adults. Once I told them she was pregnant, however, they conditioned to let me stay with her as long as we kept it a secret and never married. My parents may be strict at times, but they wouldn't separate a father from his child. For the past few years, we've been slowly convincing my parents to let us marry." He scratches the back of his head. "It may seem like a stupid thing to want to stay in my parents' good graces, money and all, but it's not about the money. They have control over our lives and can ruin us."

"Way to drag her into your shit, man," Jake says, rubbing his jaw.

More disapproving glares but Jake just glares at Hunter. Finally, he sighs, "Whatever."

"This is so complicated," Kurt squeals despite himself. "But it makes for the perfect soap opera."

Santana gasps, composing herself quickly, "I'll write my own soap opera based on this." She smirks. "Santana the great."

And they all laugh. Marley leans heavily against Hunter, relieved it's all over. Well not entirely, but enough for people to not care as much.

"So, what else have you all done in ten years?" Marley asks, smiling.

The story telling continues on, late into the night.

**So… Did anyone expect it to be Hunter? Surprise surprise haha. I gave some subtle hints, too. Marley living outside of Columbus, near Westerville. Alyssa's green eyes. The disapproving grandparents. I'm not sure if that even makes sense to anyone but me. Sorry about the ending, I wasn't sure how exactly to end it… I realise Jake's reaction should have been a little stronger, yet, I like how he just deflated and accepted what happened. I think that's the type of man he will be. Anyways… Thank you for reading!**

**~Emerald~**


End file.
